sugarveesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kas
"You can hurt me,torchure me and try and destrory me but i will never betray my friends or let you hurt them!" Kas Kas is a 15 year old girl w/ amazing abilitys (like travleing through dimentions and telekanisis) The source of these abilitys is her head band and necklass which both keep her alive. They cannot be taken off (only Kat and Kas can remove them) She also has the ability to control diffrent elements such as water,fire,grass ect and can comunicate w/ animals History .When she was little her father worked for an evil group wanting to take over the world (he was being forced against his will) when he and his wife had kas he voued to himself that he would teach her to be good,just and kind to everyone. And it worked she was the most perfect little girl almost alittle to perfect. 4 years after her birth the evil group that her father worked for found out about his daughter and that she has a rare ability to beable to be injected w/ cemicals and not die so they wanted to use her as a test subject and their key to conquoring the planet. Her father soon found out and ran back home as fast as possible to keep his daughter safe. But it was to late. They were already there forcing the child out of the house and into a cage. The father tried to stop them but it was no use. He was shoved in the house along w/ his wife and they exploded. Kas was hoffifed but remeber what her father and mother had always taught her the no matter what happens you must be good,kind and seek out justis. and so for 5 years she was tested on and trained to be a wepeon. She made friends w/ a sientic who was close to her father and didn't like the fact these people were testing on a child. He came up w/ a plan to help her escape. But unfortunaly he failed and was killed and Kas went through 5 more year of training and testing. Then somthing happened. The evil group came up w/ a weopon that can make whoever wears it stronger but it will only work w/ the first person who wears. Kas then dicided to eacspe and found herself in the room w/ the headband and put it on. Instantly she became more powerful and succecfuly escape much to the dissamy of the group. Ever since then they have been hunting her down they found another girl who was full of hatred and told her she if she helped them she they would make her so that she could take revenge on anyone she pleased and could help them conquor worlds. Of course she accpted and then Kat was born she is now Kas' number one enemy and excact oposite. Kas' other friends Are Amanda17(who was also test on in the same place) Kiku (who was to be a spy for another evil group and then ran away after finding A.T.D) Larky (who is a 10 year old eevee evolution w/ a big crush for Kas he doesn't belong to me) Task (who is lord of the underworld and doesn't belong to me) and alot of other people Apperance Kas has sliver hair (used to be brown) and wears a red headband (duh) she wears a red top w/ long sleeves and is slanted over the right shoulder. Has super dark blue pants and has black slip on shoes. The necklass she wears is a green telekanetic gem (given to her by a friend when she lost her headband some how) w/ a fire gem on it the main gem is gree. she has blue eyes and her silver hair covers the other eye which has a big scar on the cheak and can make her do things she doesn't want to do Facts She represents me in hatena and other places Her gem is like a back up power source incase she loses her head band She has a pokemon form aswell as a pony form